BREATHE
by CHIBI-STAR
Summary: YAOI. SAGA X SHUN. Saga va en busca de Shun a quien tuvo secuestrado por varios meses. Para Shun ya no hay nada más importante que aquel hombre que le enseñó a ser él mismo.


Me inspiré en la canción de Radiohead "Exit music", así que es un fic un poco lento y quizá enfermo, pero como en la mayoría de mis fics, todo se hace por amor.

* * *

BREATHE

Una fuerte mano se colocó encima de su boca. El jovencito despertó sobresaltado, pero al reconocer la mirada filosa de su captor, se tranquilizó. Soltó un suspiro relajado y sus ojos serenaron al agresor que lentamente relajó la presión de su mano.

-Es hora de irnos – dijo en un susurró una voz enérgica y severa.

El jovencito asintió sin dudarlo y se incorporó rápidamente para obedecer al hombre. Sacó un par de pantalones y camisas, tenis, ropa interior, calcetines y sus ahorros; todo lo metió apresuradamente en una mochila.

Con la luz de la luna, se alumbró para escribir una nota a sus padres y hermano. "No me busquen". Era todo.

Cuando se puso al lado del hombre, éste le pasó un brazo por la cintura, demostrándole que en ese momento él sería su único dueño, al chico no le molestó. Sonrió ampliamente y dejó que la lengua del mayor se adentrara en su boca.

Salieron por el balcón, el hombre cuidó que su pequeña presa no se lastimara al saltar hacia el jardín. Lo sostuvo en sus brazos y volvió a besarlo antes de ordenarle que lo siguiera. El joven lanzó una última mirada a su casa, a la ventana abierta de su habitación abandonada y susurró un "lo siento" antes de seguir dócilmente a su captor.

Subieron a un auto de lujo que estaba estacionado afuera, y el coche se alejó rápidamente hacia la oscuridad sin siquiera preocuparse por encender las luces. Avanzaron en la oscuridad total y el muchacho sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla para ver como las estrellas brillaban sobre su cabeza.

Recordaba perfectamente cómo había ocurrido todo, el primer encuentro con ese hombre al que ahora seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Estaba consciente de que cualquiera, en su sano juicio no haría eso, pero él había aceptado que había perdido la cordura aquella primera vez en que sus ojos se cruzaron en un cuarto oscuro con olor a moho.

Un día frío de otoño, cuando salía de la universidad, un par de hombres enmascarados lo habían obligado a subir a un auto gris. Él era hijo de un senador que se oponía a las nuevas reformas y se había convertido en una víctima circunstancial de los opositores de su padre.

Despertó con un fuerte dolor en la nuca, no podía mover los brazos ni las piernas y su nariz sólo captaba un olor húmedo. Intentó moverse, pero unas voces acercándose lo hicieron mantenerse quieto.

-¿Cuánto pediste?

-900 mil millones – respondió una voz que atrajo de inmediato la atención de Shun.

-¡Te enteras que es una puta miseria! – gritó la segunda voz.

-Si sabes negociar mejor, lo debiste hacer tú – respondió la voz dominante tranquilamente como si todo ese problema no le importara en absoluto.

-Sí… definitivamente debí de hacerlo yo. ¡Dame el maldito teléfono! Ese cabrón está ahogado en dinero y le pides eso. No te estoy diciendo que este mocoso es su adoración. Incluso renunciaría a su puesto por tenerlo de regreso.

Shun escuchó como el otro salía y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida después de haber escuchado esas suposiciones.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? – preguntó la voz majestuosa, profunda, lineal y sin emociones.

-Creo que se equivocaron – contestó Shun – eso que dicen no es verdad.

-Eso lo veremos después – respondió la voz suavemente sin darle más importancia – mejor mantente callado. Mi compañero no es tan paciente.

Shun no tuvo más opción que obedecer, después de todo no era que tuviera que dar explicaciones sobre su vida. Pero la verdad era que su padre jamás daría ni un céntimo por él, para eso estaba su hermano mayor que seguía sus pasos en la política, él era un perdedor porque había decidido dedicarse a ser mangaka.

El silencio se hizo tan profundo que Shun no sabía si estaba solo o acompañado. No se escuchaba nada. Sin ningún sonido, el joven pensaba que incluso si el tragaba saliva resonaría fuertemente por todo el lugar. Evitaba moverse a pesar de tener dolor en la espalda y los brazos.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que se dio cuenta de que no sólo la voz era hermosa, sino también el dueño de ésta. No sabía si estaba dormido o despierto, de repente, sintió un jalón que lo hizo enderezarse a la fuerza y la cinta que tenía en los ojos cayó sin remedio. Sus ojos se toparon con un par de ojos azules insondables que lo miraban sin ninguna expresión, lo normal era que se mostraran sorprendidos o asustados, pero esos ojos se mantuvieron fijos en él sin expresión alguna, afilados y calculadores. Unos segundos bastaron para comprender que la vida de los dos, lo que creían del mundo y de la vida no sería igual. Unos labios violentos se posaron sobre los suyos, mientras unas manos fuertes y rasposas empezaron a desvestirlo. Por un momento, Shun trató de gritar, pero su boca fue sellada otra vez por esos labios suaves que producían una de las voces más hermosas que él jamás hubiera escuchado.

Estaba aterrorizado, no por la situación, sino por lo que sentía. En términos normales, estaba sufriendo una violación, pero la estaba disfrutando y entregándose a ella. Estaba consciente que desde la primera vez que escuchó esa voz sólo había deseado conocer al poseedor y, en esa situación, se había imaginado un mundo compartido con él, al lado de esa voz profunda y segura. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, tenía entendido que las violaciones en los secuestros eran como parte del ritual, pero él siempre pensó que eso sólo les ocurría a las mujeres, a los hombres les tocaba sufrir golpes y amputaciones. Lo más extraño de todo, es que el hombre no era violento. Lo había desnudado violentamente, pero ahora se tomaba su tiempo para acariciar cada pedazo de la piel de su cautivo.

Shun soltó un gemido y pidió que lo dejara en paz, pero el hombre no obedeció; siguió acariciando y besando el cuerpo delgado del jovencito. Shun apretó los ojos y empezó a llorar, para su sorpresa, el hombre se detuvo y acarició su cara limpiando las lágrimas con los dedos.

-Respira, sigue respirando – ordenó el hombre dulcemente – sólo respira.

El joven obedeció y se dio cuenta de que si se concentraba en que el aire llenara sus pulmones, todo era más fácil y placentero. No supo cuando sus manos fueron liberadas, pero cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba completamente abrazado a su captor, gritando y gimiendo mientras él lo poseía.

Cuando la policía le preguntó sobre lo sucedido, Shun no encontraba las palabras para describir lo que había pasado; técnicamente ese sujeto había abusado de él a saber cuántas veces en los tres días que estuvo cautivo; cada vez que eso ocurría Shun podía asegurar que era una violación, sin embargo, ahora no lo veía así. Por el contrario, rezaba todas las noches para que jamás dieran con él. Shun era capaz de describir cada músculo del cuerpo de ese hombre, el color de sus ojos y de su cabello, reconocería esa voz por el resto de sus días e incluso podía recordar cada una de las palabras que ese hombre había dicho; pero sobre todo aquellas últimas cuando lo había abandonado debajo de un árbol en ese día frío y lluvioso.

-Sólo sigue respirando.

-Esto va a acabar mal – dijo el hombre al volante.

-No me importa – respondió el jovencito girándose hacia el conductor.

-Lo que hice…

-Tampoco importa – interrumpió Shun – ya no importa nada porque ahora tú y yo estamos en este coche, Saga.

-¿Cómo sabes que esto no es otro secuestro? – preguntó Saga.

-No lo sé – respondió Shun suspirando – sólo sé que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

Saga asintió, encendió la radio y presionó el acelerador para alejarse de la ciudad por la carretera nacional hacia ningún destino en particular. Quizá la muerte, pero mientras tanto, seguirían respirando.

CHIBI-STAR**

5-abr-13


End file.
